Melodies of LIfe
by torned-angel
Summary: Sakura had an anemsia when she was 6years old because of an accident. After 10 years, a dream started to bug her...a dream of a boy and she. Was it her past or just a dream? And what if two guys enters her life that looks familiar to her or connected to h
1. Chapter 1

_Melodies of Life_

Hello! This is my first fanfic ever! Tnx Ms. Lexie!

Pls. enjoy reading this… Umm… Pairings? What do you like? Pls. tell me!

Available: SasuSaku, ItaSaku,

* * *

_Alone for awhile, I've been searching through the dark_

_For traces of the love you left inside my lonely heart_

_To weave by picking up the pieces that remains_

_Melodies of life; love's lost refrain_

Sakura opened her eyes and touched her forehead…

"That dream… again and again… every night I dream of you… but… Who are you?" The kunoichi thought.

Sakura's dream:

Our paths they did cross though I cannot say just why 

_We met, we laughed, we held on fast…_

"Let's go Sakura!" The boy took her hand and they started running to the same spot where they first met… the Sakura tree…

They played under the tree peacefully… running at each other… The children's laughter echoed in the area.

And then we said goodbye… 

"Bye Sakura! Don't forget me!" The boy waved to the girl as the orphanage vehicle took her away…

And who'll hear the echoes of stories never told? 

_Let them ring out loud till they unfold_

She stood up and looked at the mirror. On her back, she could see reflections of her child form and a boy, which she can't see the face, running around her room.

She shook her head and looked at the mirror again, the reflections were gone…

In my dearest memories, I see you reaching out to me 

_Though you're gone, I still believe that you can call out my name_

_A voice from the past, joining yours and mine_

_Adding up the layers of harmony_

_And so it goes on and on_

She dressed up went to Konoha Academy.

Melodies of Life, through the skies beyond the flying birds 

_Forever and beyond…_

As she reached the school, she headed to her friend… Yamanaka Ino and Hyuuga Hinata.

"Hi Sakura-chan!" The two greeted.

"Hi!" I said back. (A/N: Sakura-I)

"You know what is this Ino telling me awhile ago?" Hinata chuckled. (A/N: OCness…)

"What?" I asked.

"She keeps on telling me that there's two new students here in Konoha High!" She told me.

"Jerk! Only elementary graduates in this school can enter the Konoha High!" I laughed.

"I swear! I'm not joking! " Ino retorted.

"How can….."

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

"Save your statement later, Hinata. That's our bell!" I exclaimed my famous line as I dragged the two inside.

"Why does she have to repeat that always?" I heard Ino murmur.

"I dunno…" Hinata whispered.

Another school year is waiting for me again…

Home works, Extra credits, P.E classes… Aaah… What a pain in the butt… But at least, I get to see Ino and Hinata more often. Oh yeah, I forgot to introduce my self…

I am Haruno Sakura. I am 15 tuning 16 next month. I am the Student's council president and one of the lucky students who passed in the Konoha High exam.

Konoha High is where the intelligent graduates of Konoha Elem. take their second schooling. Hinata is qualified too but too bad for Ino-pig.

"Bye Ino!" We waved as we took our different paths. Hinata and I went to the High building.

To our surprise, Ino was right! There were really new comers! Why did I know? We saw 2 unfamiliar faces as we reached our first class in our new schedule.

Sched:

8:00-9:00 Hatake Kakashi (Reading)

9:00-9:30 BREAK

9:30-10:30 Maito Gai (P. E.)

10:30-11:30 Kurenai (Biology)

11:30-12:20 LUNCH

12:20-1:20 Asuma (Math)

1:20-2:20 Tsunade (Arts)

2:20-3:20 Orochimaru (History)

3:20-4:10 Jeraiya (Religion)

"Hey, this can't be!" I told Hinata.

"Hai." She nodded.

We went to our seats and sat down lousily. I stuffed my books in my drawer and looked around.

'Late again…' I sighed and spotted Hinata talking with Uzumaki Naruto, another friend. I glanced at the two new comers and I felt strange…

'Their faces are familiar…'

The guy on the right looked at me and smirked then turned her head back to the board.

'**He's sooooo cute!'**

'He's not!' I argued with my inner self.

'**Soooo cute!'**

"Shut up!" I said aloud.

'Oops!'

Everyone glared at me even the 2 new comers.

"I…." I stammered.

"Yo!" A voice boomed behind me.

"You're late!" Everyone shouted, turning his or her attention to our silver haired teacher.

I sighed with relief.

Unaware, someone was looking at me from behind.

'Familiar hair…" He thought.

End of Chapter

Is it short? I hope you like it… I'll update soon and pls! Review:)

- sakura-blossom99


	2. Chapter 2

_Melodies of Life_

Hi! I'm back! I still need votes about my pairings…

Tnx for all those who reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto… happy: ( 

Here's the second chappie… enjoy!

* * *

"Umm… as you see…" Kakashi-sensei uttered.

"We know… You're lost in the road of Life…" Everyone chorused lazily as we sat down with a sad face.

"Why the long faces?" He asked.

"It's school again! Homework, exams… What joy!" Hinata said.

"Really? Didn't you miss me?" He smiled sheepishly.

"Baka!" We shouted.

"Anyway, we have new classmates for today… Pls. stand Mr. Uchiha Sasuke and Mr. Uchiha Itachi. Pls. introduce yourselves in front." He instructed.

"Wait! How come there are newcomers here in fourth year?" I asked as I stood up from my seat.

"Sorry but that's confidential, even I don't know." Kakashi told me.

"How about the school's reputation? Breaking their own rules which was known all over Konoha!'" I protested.

"Ms. Haruno, pls. sit down or would you prefer detention?" Kakashi-sensei said impatiently.

"Hai." I said coldly and sat.

The guy with raven hair was first.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. 16 years old and… single?'" He said.

All the girls, except for me and Hinata and a group of other girls, cheered including boys whom are known as gays.

"Ok, Mr. Sasuke. You sit beside Ms. Haruno… The girl with pink hair." Kakashi-sensei pointed me.

Sasuke went to the seat beside me and sat down coolly. Every fangirl even fanboys was staring at me.

"Do you want to sit with him? Then, go! I don't like to be near to this chicken hair… nice name…." I thought.

It was the next guy's turn.

"I am Uchiha Itachi. I am 17 year old. " He said and smirk.

Another set of girls and gays cheered louder than Sasuke's cheers.

'Oh man… Are we in a Mr. Universe?' I asked myself.

'Hey! He's cuter and hotter!' 

'Not you too! What kind of virus is this? Maybe I'll take medicine as my course and cure this.'

"Ok, now that you've met your new classmates, we shall start our Reading subject." Kakashi-sensei told us.

"Get your books and read." He said quickly and slumped himself into the teacher's chair. He started to read his fave, "Icha-Icha Paradise".

"Oh great…" I said as I got my book entitled, "How to burn your sensei's pervert book."

* * *

Break….

"I just don't get it! They're breaking their own rules and destroying their own reputation!" I complained to Hinata.

"I really don't know why…" She sighed as she sat down.

"Where were you?" I asked.

"At the CR." She lied.

"Really? Oh maybe I just imagined that I saw you and Naruto talking sweetly to each other." I said.

"Y-you saw?" She pointed me.

"Hey! It's bad to point and yes! I saw you." I grinned.

Suddenly, two guys sat down in our table. I studied their faces and realized that it was the 2 Uchihas.

'What the hell!' I shouted in my mind.

"Why are you here?" I asked impatiently.

"You do not own this." Sasuke said.

I raised my eyebrow furiously.

"We don't have any place to sit in, so can we just sit with you?" Itachi said gentlemanly.

"H-hai." I told them as I blushed because of his way looking at me.

"Hinata-chan! Sakura-san!" Naruto waved.

"Why are you here Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

"Nothing!" He said aloud.

"Lower your voice, dobe." Sasuke said coldly.

"Why you…teme!" He shouted.

The girls gave him a bunch of death glares.

"As I said, your voice, dobe." Sasuke said and stood up.

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

* * *

PE

"Ok! Give me 345 laps!" Fuzzy brows shouted.

"Yes, Gai-sensei!" Lee shouted who was also known as little fuzzy brows.

"345 Laps! Give me a break!" I exclaimed.

"It's okay, Sakura-san! I'll carry you until I reach the finish line!" Lee shouted.

"No thank you!" I told him as I started running.

After 45 minutes…

"Yes!" I finally reached the finish line. The Uchihas were first because their fans were running after them.

"Lee! You've finally finished!" Gai-sensei shouted.

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!" The two shouted as their set of teeth sparkled.

"Let's go." I told Hinata tiredly. We knew that this was going to be endless. We exited the gym and headed to our third subject: Biology.

* * *

Dismissal

"Sakura-san, Hinata-chan! Were you all invited too?" Naruto asked.

"Hai." We nodded.

"Finally I get to see that house of Teme's." Naruto said.

"To tell you the truth, it's a bit strange because we are not even close to them nor friends that are not really close." I told them.

"I agree." Hinata said.

"We were invited so that we would know each other better!" Naruto, the positive thinker, cheered.

'Maybe…' I thought as I gave a worried smile.

"Bye, I sill need to go." I bid farewell and left the school.

On the way, I bumped into Ino.

"Ino!" I exclaimed gleefully.

"Sakura! I told you there were new ones!" She shouted.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, you win." I told her.

"So was the first day?" I asked.

"It was totally fun!" She smiled.

"Good for you… Us we had a quiz, running 345 laps, and a pain in the ass reading!" I protested.

"Woah! What a torture!" She exclaimed.

"You can say that again." I told her.

"That's why I don't like to be in the Konoha High." She murmured.

"You're just jealous!" I shouted.

"Baka! I'm not!" She retorted.

"Here's my house, bye!" I waved as I headed to my apartment.

"Bye!" I heard her shout.

I got my keys and looked at the skies.

'Tomorrow… I feel that it's one of them… I feel they're only the choices I have… Only them…' 

Hello! Pls. review! The next chapter is "Getting to know you better"

I hope you like it!

- sakura-blossom99


	3. Chapter 3

_Melodies of Life_

Thanks to those who reviewed in this story! Um… about the pairing… I've already chosen it's going to be a…. secret!

**Disclaimer: I have told you once and I'll tell you twice, I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**

Here's the third chappie… enjoy!

"Sakura-chan, you seemed to be lost in thoughts." Ino said as she waved her hand in front of my face.

I shook my head and smiled.

"Nothing's wrong… I'm fine." I assured.

"Where's Hinata?" I asked Ino.

"Oh she? She's absent today… She said that she got the "flu"." Ino told me as the bell rang.

"That's our bell." I said and as usual, dragged Ino inside the school.

READING

* * *

"As usual." Kakashi said quickly and read his pervert book. 

"Oh and Sakura, I need to confiscate that book of yours." He said.

I surrendered the book to him.

I sat down and picked one of he books stuffed on my bag.

"Burning your sensei's book 101"

"He, he, he…" I grinned.

* * *

BREAK 

Great! Hinata is absent and I don't have anyone to go with so I decided to wander around the school grounds.

As I passed the gym, I heard strange noises. I peeked and saw Lee and Gai-sensei.

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

I sighed and closed the gym door. To my surprise, Itachi was there behind me.

"Haven't finished yet?" He asked.

"Iie, maybe next week." I giggled. Itachi looked at me.

"Nani?" I asked.

"You look cute when you giggle." He said and left me blushing in front of the gym.

* * *

HISTORY 

"Join me and let us destroy Konoha!" Orochimaru-sensei shouted.

He was having his syndrome again. Good thing, Kabuto-san was there to give him his pills.

He let out of his tongue and licked his own lips. He placed his tongue back to his mouth. Every girl in the room was terrified.

"Is that a snake man?" I asked. He looked at us and we gulped.

"We have 4 rulers here in Konoha. The blah, blah, blah, blah." He started discussing about the different kind of rulers that ruled Konoha and the former rulers.

'Back to normal.' I sighed.

* * *

RELIGION 

"Ok class, before we have our surprise quiz, I will teach you a song about God." Jiraiya said, then he started singing.

"_Sing to the mountains, sing to the seas. Raise your voices; lift your hearts. This is the day women goes in the Hot Springs, let all the men rejoice."_

Everyone glared at him.

"Baka!"

* * *

DISMISSAL 

"Let's go together, Naruto." I smiled.

"Ok, but do they live?" Naruto scratched his chin.

"We'll surely find it! My instincts says he's rich so let's just look for a big house or mansion." I told the fox-like boy.

"Ok." He nodded.

Just as when we were about to go out of the school grounds, a black jaguar stopped in front of us. It's window was lowered amd shown the gace of the man I hate most.

'**What you hate most?'** My inner self protested.

"Hop in." I said. We hopped in the vehicle and it started running. Nobody spoke on the trip until...

The car turned left, opposite direction of the residential area, and headed to the forest.

'Hey! The residential area is that way!' I thought.

We stopped in the middle of the forest and saw a beautiful mansion!

As we reached the inside, 120 maids greeted us.

'Impressive.' I smirked.

"Umm... Sakura, feel free to roam around while me and Naruto will arrang somethings." Itachi told me.

"Ok." I nodded as I looked at the chandeliers that was hung all over the place. I headed to a strange looking door. It led to a beautiful garden with a Sakura tree in the middle of it.

As I reached the tree, something came into my mind... seems like a memory.

Memory:

"Hey, Sakura! We should have codenames you know." The boy said.

"Ok. So mine is umm... Blossom." I told him.

"Ok, Blossom. Mine is Raven ok?" He stared at my emerald eyes.

"Hai!"

End of Memory.

After that, I suddenly fell unconscious in someone's strong arms.

(No one's Pov)

Sasuke stared at the figure lying next to him. She was beautiful and he knew it. Her eyes were perfect and her unique but familiar hair just makes him crazy.

The girl shifted a little and murmured something that made him look at her in disbelief.

"Raven..."

* * *

Ok! Hope you liked it and Gomen nasai for the long update because schoolwork just drives me crazy...

- sakura-blossom99


End file.
